Mirror Mirror
by Rockondudes95
Summary: Haruhi is missing for the day. Nekozawa gives the boys a mirror to see what she's doing. What happens when they learn a that Haruhi has a crush on a certain Host? How will he respond? How is Tamaki handling it? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I am planning on writing another story but this one came to my mind while I was writing my bike, so bare with me please. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if he would like, I'll take Kyouya! **

**Hana and March**

"Where is Haruhi?!" Tamaki asked frantically wondering around the room in search of his beloved "daughter".

"She took the day off. She wouldn't tell why, but I add another 20,000 yen to her debt." Kyouya explained.

"Why would she take the day off?!" Honey asked. His eyes began to fill with tears. "Is she dying?" He asked.

"No." Mori assured him and Honey smiled and went back to his cake.

"Perhaps I can show you where she is." The Host club turned to thye now dark door to see Nekozawa in his hooded clothes.

"Show us!" Tamaki demanded and the dark young man walked over to the group, a mirror like thing in his arms. He laid it down in front of them and started dancing and chanting around it.

"What..." Kaoru started...

"Are..." Hikaru added...

"You doing?" The twins asked in unison.

"Getting it ready." Nekozawa replied. The two nodded. "Done. Now all you have to do is speak his name and age then there you go!" Nekozawa then dove for the door and disappeared.

"That sounds easy enough." Tamaki concluded and motioned for the rest of the group to do the same.

"No thank you, Tamaki. I think I'll..."

"Sit, Kyouya!" Tamaki commanded and Kouya reluctantly sat next to him.

"Okay, Haruhi Fujioka, fifteen."

The mirror's image erupted into a foggy picture that gradually turned clearer. The Host Club could see three figures walking down the street. As the picture got clearer they could tell it was haruhi with a taller man with black hair holding hands with a red-headed girl. Haruhi was smiling with the other two.

"What day?" She asked.

"We're hoping June 8th. Isn't that right, March?" The red-headed girl said.

The black haired boy nodded, "Mmmhmm."

"But, that is enough of the wedding, Ru Ru. Let's talk about your new school. Are you making any friends?" The girl asked and March laughed.

"Hana, she is in a club full of boys that thought she was a boy. She spends hour with them, she has friends." Haruhi narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you say it like that, Onii-chan?" He looked at her.

"Which one is it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?!"

"Which do you like?" Hana explained. Haruhi's face turned bright red.

"Why do you ask?!" Her voice got high. The boys were now glued to the mirror, even Kyouya was interested.

"Oh come on!" March smirked. His phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello? MmHmm...But...Fine...Yes...Bye..." He hung the phone and looked apolegetically at the two girls. "I have to go. You ladies be good and I'll be back." March kissed Hana and ruffled Haruhi's hair then headed the other way to the car. Hana then steered Haruhi into Hitachiin, Kaoru and Hikarus' mom's store.

"No thank you..." Haruhi attempted to break away, but Hana kept a firm grip. "HANA! This store is too expensive!"

"What kind of sister-in-law would I be if I didn't go shopping with her?"

"A very good one." Hana pushed Haruhi into a dressing room and threw tons of clothes into the room over the door.

"So, let's talk boys. I have done extensive research on each member. Hmm, let's see." Hana pulled out a large file out of her purse. Tamaki gasped.

"She has kept research on us?! I feel so violated!!" He exclaimed, but Kyouya only chuckled.

"Now we all know how Haruhi felt." Honey said.

"Okay, so how about one of the Hitachiin Twins? I've met their mother millions of times! She's doing my dress for the simple price that I shop from her store, oh and pay 209,000 yen."

"Simple price, my butt." Haruhi mumbled as she pulled on a dress. The boys couldn't see her, but they could hear her.

"So, Ru Ru?"

"Wrong team." She informed the woman.

"Really?"

"Yep. Twincest." Hana giggled.

"That explains why their mother seemed so stressed. What about Mitsukuni?"

"Honey? Nah, he's like my little brother." She stepped out and showed off the dress.

"AWWWWW! I love it! You will have to where that to the reception!" Hana gushed. Haruhi rolled her eyes and stepped back into the dressing room. "Yeah I guess so. Takashi?"

"Mori isn't all that attractive. He's nice and kinda cute, but no, he's not it."

"Tamaki and Kyouya are the only ones left. Let's see...Tamaki? He's kinda cute. SH Points for the hair." Haruhi chuckled.

"SH Points?"

"Super Hottie Points." Haruhi nodded.

"Nice, but nope."

"That leaves Kyouya....Hmm...SWEET MOTHER OF THE LORD!!!!!" Hana began jumping up and down. "Please tell me that's who you have a crush on! My Lord, he is soooooooo FFFFIIIIINNNNNEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Pick him! Pick him! Let's see, he is super fine, super smart, super rich, super wonderful, owns one-fourth of Japan. Pick him." Haruhi shook her head.

"Not likely, he's the Shadow King."

"Persephone and Hades made a wonderful couple, you and Shadow King could."

"Hades kidnapped Persephone and held her against her will." Hana shrugged.

"Minor complications." Haruhi opened the door and threw the clothes at Hana.

"A what if I like him? He's out of my league! You heard yourself! He owns one-fourth of Japan! I don't even own ten pairs of socks!" Haruhi walked out of the store with Hana trailing behind her.

The boys all looked at Kyouya who was staring at the mirror in surprise.

"SHE LIKES YOU?!" Tamaki shouted in anger and attacked. He jumped on Kyouya, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Tamaki, what the Hell?!" He attempted to push the blond off, but he failed. Tamaki punched Kyouya in the nose and Kyouya punched back. Tamaki's eye began to darken. He punched Tamaki in the gut then pushed him off.

Tamaki tried to jump back on him, but Kaoru and Hikaru held him back.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" They shouted at Tamaki. Kyouya stood up and examined his glasses that were now broken. His nose hurt, bad.

Tamaki's gut hurt, but his eye was throbbing.

He looked at the mirror and watched as Haruhi and Hana moved on to the next store and isghed.

"She's all yours."

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! This chapter was longer than I wanted it to be, but I like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so it's 11 at night and my cousins and friend are over. We're watching the blind side and this chapter came to my mind. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I'm gonna try a little harder. Oh and Tamaki hasn't given up. Not by a long shot!!! Oh and this chapter is going to skip around a little bit.**

**Wedding Bells**

**The next day...**

"Kyouya-senpai, my brother and his fiancee want to came meet all of you, can they come without adding to my debt?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya considered it.

"Hmn, yes. After club activities they may come." Haruhi smiled.

"Thank you senpai." She walked off into a corner to call March and Hana.

"Kyouya," Tamaki beckoned from his place in the corner. "How do you plan on confessing?" Kyouya shook his head and opened his notebook.

"I do not plan on confessing, for I have no feelings for her." He stated and pushed up his glasses. Tamaki's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Y-Y-You don't like her?" Kyouya shook his head.

"I don't find it beneficial." Tamaki smiled.

"So, that means I have a chance with her." Kyouya smiled.

"Absolutley." Tamaki hugged Kyouya who didn't really return the hug.

"HARUHI!!"

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai?" He pulled her into a hug.

"Where were you yesterday?! I was so worried!" He lied.

"Out...with my...brother and....his fiancee." She gasped. He let her go and smiled.

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes. I always have fun with them."

**After club activities...**

March and Hana walked into the music room. The Host Club all watched them and Haruhi stood up to greet them.

He was in his usual rock band attire; My Chemical Romance t-shirt and black baggy jeans and skater shoes.

Hana had on a floral summer dress and pink high heels. Her red hair was in two low piggy tails. Her smile was wide as she bounced in place.

"KAWAII!!!! Ru Ru!" Hana ran over to Haruhi and hugged her tighter than Tamaki had. March came over and pulled the her off and patted Haruhi on the head. She smiled at him.

"Onii-chan..."

"Imouto."

"HELLO!!!!" Hana squealed as she practically jumped over to the Host Club. "My name is Hana! You must be Ru Ru's friends!" Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked over to Hana.

"Calm down Hana." March said with a smile. She grinned back.

"I can't! I am so excited." She turned to the boys. "So let me guess all of your names." She walked over to Mori and examined him. "Hmn...Black hair...Very tall...You must be Mori!" She pointed and he nodded. She moved on to Honey. "Oh, I know you without even taking a close look! Honey!" Honey smiled.

"YES! YOU GOT IT RIGHT!" He replied.

"You must be Tamaki!" She said pointing to Tamaki. He nodded.

"Why, you are quite good at this!" He gushed. She shook her head.

"Not really, I just memorized my files. Now, let's see... Ah you must be the Hitachiin Twins! Kaoru and Hikaru!" She said as she passed them. She looked at Kyouya and her smile grew smaller, but it was still there. Her eyes flashed with mischeif and Kyouya noticed as he pushed his glasses back. "Kyouya Ootori. Correct?" He nodded.

"Yes." She sat down on the couch and smiled at them all.

"It is so nice to meet you all!"

"Yes, I have been a bit excited to meet my sister's friends. The ones that mistook her for a boy..." March sat down next to Hana.

"My name is March. I'm Haruhi's older brother."

"I was unaware that she had a brother. Ranka never told me about you." Kyouya said. March shrugged.

"I moved out a while ago. There was no reason to mention me. I live on the otherside of Japan with Hana."

"Hana Masami? The heir to the Masami fortune?" Kyouya asked and she nodded.

"Yes, my father has had some dealings with your father." She smiled.

"You haven't spoke much, Mr. Fujioka. Would you mind telling us about yourself?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, first off, just call me March. Secondly, I work with Mr. Masami. I work in his recording studio in Tokyo. I am getting married in about a month..."

"When?!" Tamaki gushed.

"Hopefully June 8th." Hana said with stars in her eyes. "Ru Ru will be the Maid of Honor and March is going to need a couple more grooms men. Would you like to be in the wedding?!" Haruhi began choking on the tea she had been drinking and looked up at Hana.

"WHAT?! But...." Hana put a hand over her mouth.

"Shush, Ru Ru! I'm thinking...March, what do you think?" He smiled and took a glance at Haruhi who was still choking a bit on her tea.

"Absolutley, Hana. I find that a wonderful idea. How about all of you? Would you mind?"

"OF COURSE NOT!!!!! WE WILL BE AT YOUR WEDDING!!!!!" Tamaki said, standing up. Kyouya nodded.

"Perhaps this will help our relationship in business. I shall come also, Miss. Masami."

"We..."

"Will..."

"Too." The twins said in unison.

"Besides, our mother will be there also."

"Takashi, we should go too!" Honey said jumping up and down.

"Ah."

Hana clapped and smiled, "Absolutley brilliant! We are being fitted tomorrow so, be at the Hitachiin store at noon. Don't be late! Come on Ru Ru, March! Ranka said to be home for dinner!" She grabbed Haruhi and March's hands and pulled them through the door. March was merely laughing while Haruhi glared into space and cursed under her breath.

"Well this shall be a wonderful event! June 8th is only 30 days away! I will see you all tomorrow!" Tamaki said with a wave and exited the room.

"Kyouya, are you really going to give up?" Honey asked as the twins followed Tamaki out. He shurgged.

"I have no feelings for her." Honey shook his head and Kyouya exited.

"Takashi, when will he see the truth?"

"Not sure."

"Hmn, till then CAKE!!!"

**Okay, so this chapter is utter crap and I'm too lazy to go back and edit it. I figure one thrity-six in the morning is my limit. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going out on a limb here: You all must hate me for taking so long to update. I am soooooooo sorry! I have been uber busy! I went to the movies last weekend and then there aren't enough hours in a day!!!!! Okay, so here is my new chapter. I hope you all like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!! lol **

**Disclaimer:**

**Kristen: Say it.**

**Me: Why?**

**Quinasha: You have to say it, Buddy.**

**Me: Why?**

**Kristen: SAY IT!!!**

**Me: *runs away* NEVER!!!!**

**Kristen: *tackles me* SAY IT!!!!**

**Me: I...own...nothing.**

**Quinasha: Now was that so hard?**

**Me: *runs away crying***

**Pins and Needles**

"Ow! That hurts!" Haruhi complained.

"Think of this as a sacrifice to look absolutly fabulous!" Hana smiled widely and gestured for Mrs. Hitachiin to keep working.

"Might I say something, Haruhi?" She asked and Haruhi nodded. "You look absolutly beautiful in dresses, why do you insist on wearing the male uniform for school?" She considered the question.

"I guess it's so I can stay in the Host Club."

"But everyone knows you are a girl."

"Yeah, but if I were to start wearing the girl uniform then no one would come to my table and then I would only be a distraction." Mrs. Hitachiin tilted her head to the side.

"People still come to your table?"

"Yeah to talk girl stuff. I'm not very good at it, but they still feel better after talking to me." She shurgged then got stuck in the ankle with a pin. "Ow."

"So, Ru Ru, how's the crush going?" Hana asked.

"You have a crush on someone?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked.

"Yep, she does. His name is Kyouya Ohtori." Hana answered. Haruhi glared at her, but Mrs. Hitachiin giggled.

"I have met him. He is quite handsome and smart."

"That's what I said!" Hana exclaimed and Haurhi rolled her eyes.

"I am right here, you know?"

"You should go for it Haruhi. No man will be able to resist you when I'm done." Hana clapped excitedly.

"That's what I like to hear. Is it okay if she stands up and I get a full view?"

"Be my guest." Haruhi stood up from the stool she had been sitting on. Hana smiled widely.

"Beautiful. Gorgeous. You can't come to my wedding."

U"Why not?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"You will look prettier than me and it's rude to upstage the bride."

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"I have a tuxedo. This is unneccesary." Kyouya tried to explain, but March pushed him into the changing room any way.

"Quit fighting it, just try the suit on." March smirked. Only Kyouya had come. Tamaki had to stay home and finish a project; the twins had a meeting with the school board; Mori had a Kendo competition and Honey had gone to watch. That left Kyouya who hadn't known no one else was coming.

"So tell me, Kyouya, what are you to my sister?" March asked, a large smile spreading across his face when he heard Kyouya trip.

"Why would you ask?" He asked gaining back his composure.

"You obviously have some feeling for her."

"What would make you think that?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"I already said I was."

"So then why are you thinking about her right now?" Kyouya barely ever showed emotion against his own will, but at that moment he blushed.

"You brought it up."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I go to Tokyo University. I'm studying psychiatry."

"You're very good and I shall suggest you to my business associates."

March smiled, "Why thank you. You done, yet?" Kyouya nodded.

"Yes." Kyouya walked out. "This good?" March nodded.

"Perfectly fine. Now change. We are going to spend the day together." March grabbed his keys and headed outside to his car. Kyouya gaped at the spot March had been standing.

"W...bu...um..." March Fujioka had done the impossible: he had made Kyouya both speechless and confused him.

**Okay, so this chapter was short and long over due. the next chapter will be about the rest of the day in Kyouya's POV!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long. I forgot how old Kyouya is so I just guessed. **

**I own nothing!**

**March 2 3 4 **

I don't scare easy. It takes a great deal for even my father to scare me, but at that moment walking down the road with Haruhi's older brother, I was so scared, I was about to pee myself. He seemed almost amused by this. He could obviously see my fear. Maybe he could smell it like dogs do...

"So, Kyouya, how old are you?"

"Sixteen." He nodded.

"Just a year older than Haruhi. So, do you two talk much?"

"A little." Why was he asking me about Haruhi?

"She quite pretty, just like mom." I nodded.

"Mmhmm." Wait, did I agree with him? Did I think she was cute? Of course not, like I told Tamaki, there was no merit in it for me. Maybe there didn't have to be...

"What about you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I said that I'm hungry."

"Oh, yes, I am too." Crap, I had to pay more attention to March more. I was taking too much time thinking about Haruhi.

_I wonder why._

Shut up brain.

"So where would you like to eat, I got some money on me." March asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure, you pick. You have the money after all." Of course I had money also, but he didn't ask so I didn't bring it out.

"What about McDonalds, there is one right down the street." I nodded. It was silent. March's phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello? Yeah...When?......Sure...Love you Bye." He looked at me. "Hana wants me to come to the store so I can see Haruhi in her dress, you mind if we go there first?"

"Not at all."

The trip to the Hitachiin store didn't take long. I found myself excited about going, but why?

_Because you want to see Haruhi in a dress._

Do not.

_Liar._

Shut up.

We walked into the store and looked around.

"Hana! Where are you?"

"Back here!" I saw Hana's head pop out from behind a wall as she gestured us to come towards her.

March walked forward, leaving me to trail behind him.

We walked around the corner. I stopped dead ion my tracks. My mouth opened slightly.

There Haruhi stood in a light blue dress that went down to her knees. see through fabric was draped over the solid blue skirt. Her face turned red when she noticed me.

"What's he doing here?" She asked.

"Me and him are having a day out." March said and Hana giggled.

"Are you on a date, honey?" March glared at her and punched her playfully. They were good together. Best friends. Me and Haruhi could be like that. Wait, where did that come from?

"Ready to go, Kyouya?" I nodded.

"Where you guys going?" Hana asked.

"Lunch." He said. Hana's face brightened up.

"Oh! We are waiting for our lunch. Wanna have some of ours?"

"What is it?"

"Chinese food." Haruhi said. **(A/N Wait, do they call it that in Japan?)** She sounded beautiful. Had she always sounded like that? Of course, she couldn't have! I would have noticed...

Or not.

We ate lunch. Afterwards, though March and Hana disappeared somewhere, leaving Haruhi and me alone.

"March isn't giving you too hard a time, is he?" She asked.

"No, he's been quite nice." She giggled. Such a pretty giggle. Dangit! Kyouya get a hole of yourself!

"Good I wouldn't want to have to beat him up." I chuckled. Suddenly something began to bother me. A question...

"How do you feel about Tamaki?" She stared at me in confusion and horror.

"What?"

"I don't like repeating myself."

"Why do you ask?"

"Curious."

"I don't like him as anything more than a friend." I nodded. I felt like a huge weight lift off my chest, but why?

"Ru Ru! Come on! We gotta go!" Hana called to us. March appeared in front of us.,

"Sorry Kyouya, but I have to go with Hana and Haruhi. Maybe we can have another day out." He smiled and motioned for Haruhi to follow him. She smiled at me then hurried after March.

Why had I asked how she felt about Tamaki. She had a crush on me, not him, She had even said so!

I felt a warm feeling fill my body.

Maybe I did have a crush on Haruhi...

**Okay, so review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so it's not the last day of school, but I have time and I feel bad for making you all wait forever, so here it goes! **

**I own nothing!**

Sleeping and Grins

Haruhi was sitting in class thinking about nothing. The teacher had finished his lecture early so everyone was now everyone was talking or working on homework. Slowly her head began to bob when finally she laid her head down to the table and fell asleep.

He was sitting in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Kyouya, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked and he took her hands in his.

"Because, Haruhi, I think I am in love with you." She stared at him in awe.

"Since when?"

"Since forever, I have just always ignored it until now."

"What's so special about now?" She asked and he shrugged.

"You love me back." With that said, he leaned in closer to her. She tilted her head slightly and right as their lips almost touched...

"HARUHI!" Haruhi's head shot up from the pool of drool that had accumulated around her head. Kaoru and Hikaru were frowning at her.

"It's time to go." Hikaru said. SHe shook her head and stood up and grabbed her books.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't normally fall asleep in class." She shrugged.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." The two nodded.

All three walked into Music Room 3. She dropped her bag in the back, but quickly turned around when she felt eyes bruning into her back. Kyouya was staring at her with a grin on his face, a grin she had never seen before. A real grin.

"Yes, Kyouya?" She asked. he shook his head adn pushed up his glasses.

"Sorry, I wan just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing in particular. Get ready for your customers." She nodded and headed to her table. For some reason she couldn't quit smiling.

The rest of club activities were nothing but a blur to Haruhi for two reasons: one, Kyouya kept coming back to her mind and two, she was just so tired. After club activities she staggered to the couch and fell onto it and curled up.

"Are you not going home, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, but Haruhi didn't answer because she had already fallen asleep soundly.

He sighed, picked up her book bag then picked her up, bridal style then carried her to his limousine in front of Ouran.

"Mmm." Haruhi groaned as Kyouya attempted to slide her into the vehicle. "Kyouya...smell...good..." She smiled in her sleep and adjusted herself on the back seat of the limo. He smiled slightly and slide in next to her.

"Thank you Haruhi." He turned to the driver and said her address.

"Yes, sir."

She twitched in her sleep.

"You're quite restless even in your sleep."

"Mmmmm."

"Why are you so tired today?"

"No...sleeeeeeeeep...last nigh...t." She murmered. Kyouya checked to see if she had woke up, but nope, she was still asleep.

"Why not?"

"Nervous...wedding...soon." He nodded.

"True... Haruhi, why didn't you tell me you liked me?"

"You...no...like me..."

"How do you know? I might, in fact, I do. Very much." The car stopped and Kyouya opened the door and carried her to the right apartment and knocked.

Ranka answered and smiled.

"Sorry to be so much trouble." But Kyouya shook his head.

"No trouble at all." Ranka took Haruhi from his arms. "Good night, Kyouya." He shut the door and Kyouya smiled.

"Good night, Haruhi."


	6. Chapter 6

**Start hating me now plz cuz I have seriously meant to update but im soooooooo lazy and been busy. I'm in a steel drum band and we have been working on this gosh forsaken float since Saturday and its thrusday... We are almost done and it looks pretty cool. We are gonna be in the Hoagland Days Parade on Saturday and then play later that night at 7. I've been to Hoagland Days before with my cousins and friend. We chased pigs in the mud while our hands were all greasy...IT WAS SO FUN! My little cousin, Jimmy, was like 8 or 9 and he won. He caught the first pig and put into the small area first. I was so proud of him ^^! Okay, so enough of my ramblings (does anyone even read this part?) and on with the show! Oh and fore warning you all, I think that Haruhi and Renge could be really good friends if she knew that Haruhi were a girl, so I am making them friends ^^.**

**Wedding Countdown: one week till**

"I will win her love." Tamaki stated to the Host Club boys.

"How do you plan on doing that, Tono?" The twins asked in unison. Tamaki lifted up to mirror Nekozawa had given them, and smiled.

"I shall watch her and see what kinds of things she likes..."

"You plan on spying on her when you could just ask her." Kaoru said and Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"Or you can try to win her the old fashion way and try to impress her." Tamaki shook his head.

"Since we have first watched her I have seen examples of her love for Kyouya. It seems she likes him far more than what I first thought. This calls for more demanding actions."

Nobody noticed the three that were keeping silent.

Honey wasn't even eating cake, just listening to the conversation and occasionally glancing at Kyouya who looked rigid.

"He's holding himself back from hurting Tamaki..." Honey whispered to himself and Mori nodded.

Kyouya attempted to focus his attention towards the computer screen.

_Things to do_

_• Buy more cake_

_•Look up new Cosplay costumes_

_• Kill Tamaki in his sleep_

He smiled slightly, but deleted the last bullet point and tried to direct his thoughts, but they kept wandering back to what Tamaki was saying.

"...work this thing."

"You are supposed to say her name and age." Kyouya answered through clenched teeth. Tamaki did so and sat down and watched as the mirror's image went clouded then it showed Haruhi. All of the boys went over to watch, even Kyouya who was merely curious to see what she was doing on such a nice Saturday morning.

Haruhi was walking down a road towards the super market, list in hand and Ranka following her stealthily down the street.

"Eggs, mushrooms, rice, chocolete milk..." She murmered to herself. She turned a corner and the store came into view. She smiled and walked a bit faster.

"This is boring." Hikaru said.

"I wish we could see what she has been doing all day..." Kaoru began.

"...or will do." Hikaru finished.

The mirror became cloudy.

"SEE WHAT YOU TWO DEMONS DID?" Tamaki yelled and chased after them. Kyouya was about to stand up and walk back to his desk when the cloudy image became clearer and Haruhi showed up on the phone once again only this time it was earlier that morning, before the sun was even up.

"I'm not quite sure." She said in an annoyed tone. The mirror's image split into two and another face appeared. It was Renge, of all people.

"Why are you so annoyed about it? If you don't remember you obviously weren't supposed to." Haruhi sighed.

"I guess... But I know that it was an important dream..."

"And you know who it was about and you know something really awesome happened in it, you just don't remember."

"What if it was real and..."

"You are making this more than what it is!" Haruhi nodded.

"You're right... Can you come over and spend the night tonight?"

"If you quit talking about the dream you can't remember. Okay?"

"OKay."

"OKay, awesome." Renge smiled. "I'll give you a full makeover tonight!"

"Kay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Haruhi pressed the number then fewll back on her bed. She placed a pillow over her face and growled into it.

"Why can't I remember?" She asked herself.

By now the three had some and sit to watch again.

"Remember what?" Tamaki asked to no one in particular.

Kyouya had been holding his breath when she said that she couldn't remember a dream. He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about, but he kept his motuh shut. A part of him was relieved. She didn't remember his confession or hers, but on the other hand he was hurt. She didn't remember it. That would probably be the closest he would ever come to confessing and she didn't even remember! Kyouya thought about raising her debt, but then she would ask questions then things would get messy. Real messy.

He looked down to the mirror and saw her at the store picking out food she would need. He saw Ranka pull out a phone and dial a number. Kyouya's phone began to ring and her answered.

"Kyouya Ootori speaking."

"KYOUYA! Would you and the rest of the Host club like to come to dinner? Haruhi is making stir fry." Ranka asked.

"That would be wonderful."

"I'll see you all at six."

"See you there." Kyouya hung up and looked at Tamaki. "Looks like you'll get your answer."

**Good or Bad? I don't think it was horrible, but it could have been better. How many of you think you know what dream she's talking about? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I am currently sitting on my bed at 11:01 pm. My body hurts due to my lovely bone jungling fall yesterday at the skate park. I have just start skateboarding, so I am allowed the three falls I had. The sad thing about this though is that I fell once on the way there and once on the way back... *Starts singing* WHAT IS SHE GOOD FOR? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! (thats the lyrics rite?) Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: *Singing. Rythem is like the song I was singing earlier* What do I o-own?**

**Kristen: Absolutely nothing!**

**Me: Why are we singing?**

**Quinasha: We have no idea!**

**All three: OH WHOA OH OH! YEAH!**

DINNER!

"WELCOME TO THE FUJIOKA RESIDENCE!" Ranka squealed as the six boys came into the small apartment. They couldn't see Haruhi, but they could hear her shuffling around in the kitchen and they soft sound of her mp3 player singing in her ears.

"MmmmMmmm." She hummed along to the song as the guys all sat down around the low table.

"So are you excited about your son's upcoming wedding?" Tamaki asked politely.

"Why yes! Hana is just so wonderful! She is good for March."

"Yeah, she's wonderfully happy while march is depressing." Haruhi said with a smile as she walked into the room with the stir fry in her hand. She put it on the table and plopped down on the floor next to Kyouya.

"So, how was your night, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. She shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. Why?" He smiled.

"Just curious. You seem...like you have something on your mind." He pointed out, but she shook her head.

"Nothing to bother yourself with." She had to be in deep thought if she was being so nice.

"No you must tell us, Haruhi!" Ranka sang. She shook her head.

"It is really nothing..."

"Are sure? " Kaoru started.

"It's not good to keep things bottled up!" Hikaru ended. She shook her head.

"I'm not keeping things bottled up..." They all shook their heads as she gritted her teeth.

"Yes, I think you are!" Tamaki smiled and gently reached across the table and poked her. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him, the annoyance radiating off of her in waves. Smaller and getting bigger and stronger.

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are! Yes you are!" The twins chorused. She stood up and growled.

".Not." Her voice was low and full of evil, but the only one who could really see it was Kyouya. He smiled slightly. He had to admit that she was cuter when she was feisty like this.

She stomped out of the apartment, clearly annoyed and short tempered that night.

"Something on your mind, Haruhi?" Kyouya stepped out into the cool night.

"I had a dream last night, but I can't remember it." He nodded.

"Did it have to do with a limo?" She nodded.

"I think..."

"And perhaps me carrying you into your room?" She nodded.

"Yeah! How do you kno..." She smiled and looked at him. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her.

The night before and everything.

"Haruhi..." She walked closer to him, then closer. They were only inches apart. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. Her grin was growing. They got closer and closer until their lips finally touched, ever so slightly.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Little did they know that a certain blond was watching them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I am getting bored with this story but I'm gonna finish it. The chapter before sucked, and we all know it! So I hope this battles out the suckishness, and wins... Appa ate Momo!**

**Disclaimer: Nolan: Emmiler!**

**Me: Why do you call me that?**

**Nolan: Cuz it's fun.**

**Me: No it's not. **

**Nolan: Emmiler.**

**Me: Emilee**

**Nolan: EMMILER!**

**Me: EMILEE!**

**Nolan: You own nothing. **

**Me: Darn you.**

**Nolan: Emmiler.**

**Me: Shut it.**

ABORT MISSION!

Time till wedding: two days

Tamaki sat in his room, papers littered the floor.

"Tono, you can't do this, they like each other..." Kaoru said worridly, but the Host Club King just shook his head.

"No, they are not right together! He is too...not right for her." Hikaru shook his head.

"You need to leave them alone, Boss. They are an okay couple. Besides what if you saw it wrong? It could be a friendly kiss not a romantic one." Kaoru said, but he knew his words were wrong. Haruhi liked Kyouya last time he checked and it was obvious that Kyouya like her and the kiss had just been confirmation.

"QUIET! I asked you two to help me not fight against me!" Tamaki glared at the, but they were unwaverd.

"No matter, Tono..." Hikaru began.

"We are still against you."

"They deserve this, each other." The twins said in unison. Tamaki pointed to the door.

"Out, I will not let two devils ruin my plans!" They nodded and excited the room.

They stepped out of the room and placed their ears to the door.

"Mother and daughter are bad for each other... Horrible. Must fix this..." They heard him mutter.

"This is tearing him up." Kaoru whispered and Hikaru nodded.

"Mmhm."

Inside the room Tamaki looked through the papers he had scattered around; one with a different plan of action.

He picked one up and smiled a smile that would make the Devil himself blush with envy.

Later on, at a Strip Mall...

"You two kissed?" Renge excalimed, practically jumping onto the table in between the two girls.

"Yeah... We did." The two smiled at each other and Renge clapped excitedly.

"OMG! So, are you to together now?" Haruhi shrugged.

"I don't know, we didn't necessarily talk about that because Tamaki came outside to see if I was okay." She gave the burnette a questioning look, but Haruhi only shook her head.

"I'll tell you about that later, but what do I do now?" Renge shrugged.

"The wedding is in two days, so you should probably focus on that...BUT YOU TWO FINALLY KISSED! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY SINCE YOU TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR CRUSH! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO CONFESS!" She shouted and Haruhi shook her head. "Wait, it's been how long since this happened?"

"Around five days..."

"And you're just now telling me this?" She nodded.

"Mmhm..."

At the Kyouya household...

His father was ignoring him and his brothers snickered everytime they walked by him. Fuyumi had been happy for her brother and claimed to know that him and Haruhi would eventually end up together, but were they together?

Kyouya fell back onto his bed and looekd at the picture of the Host Club all together. Haruhi was off to the side, next to Kyouya with the twins holding her hands. She looked slightly annoyed, but he saw a glint of amusement in her eyes, like she thought that it was funny, but only a little.

He loved her, but why did his father have to hate him for this? It's not like he had planned on it. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he?

"This is so confusing!" He looked at the wall then punched it, creating a hole.

"Kyouya, you're friend, Tamaki is here to speak with you."

"Send him in." Tamaki entered looking restless. He had bags under his eyes and his hair wasn't in it's normal style, but a pure mess.

The two looked at each other for a few minutes as an understanding passed between them. Kyouya's eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"So, you saw."

"Yes, and I have decided that you really aren't good anough for her. We can settle this sophistically or I will have to beat you down. Take your pick." This wasn't the normal Tamaki. The caring and nice Tamaki had been replaced with a desperate and sad excuse for a Tamaki.

Kyouya only stared at him, sadness sweeping over him.

"Well then you have made your choice." Tamaki threw a punch, but Kyouya easily cought it in his own hand.

"Don't do this." He said, but Tamaki kept throwing punch after punch, once getting Kyouya in his nose making it bleed. Kyouya took one good punch at Tamaki who fell to the floor. Kyouya cracked his nose back into it's place then looekd at his once best friend.

"I am sorry that it has come to this, but Tamaki, I...I love Haruhi and nothing you do will stop the inevitable."

"You told me you didn't like her and that I could have her."

"I was blind then. I have changed, for the better and opened my eyes to the wonderous woman Fujioka Haruhi is." Tamak nodded and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya, but I don't think I will ever accept you two as a couple." Kyouya nodded.

"So be it, but Haruhi would be devistated if she knew." Tamaki nodded.

"I shall try, but no promises."

"That's all we ask."

**Crap, I know. I'm gonna end this with the next chapter. So review this, but don't be too harsh!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so last chapter and then the story is done. This chapter too will most likely be crap, so enjoy!**

Wedding Bells

"Do you, March Ongaku Fujioka take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" The Preacher asked and he nodded.

"I do."

"Do you, Hana Ai Masami take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"You may now kiss the bride."

At the reception...

"It was a beautiful wedding." Haruhi turned around to see Kyouya standing behind with a real smile on his face.

"Yeah, I am happy for him." He put his hand on her shoulder and she put her hand on his.

"So now what?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know."

***tears* That was a craptastic ending! YAY!**


End file.
